l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Agasha Gennai
Agasha Gennai was largely reviled as a traitor by the Dragon Clan and as a respectable leader by the Phoenix. He was born into the Agasha family when they were still a part of the Dragon, but led most of the Agasha to the Phoenix during the madness of Hitomi. Decades later, the feelings of betrayal by the Dragon Clan still remained. The Agasha Defection After Hitomi took control over the Dragon Clan there were many among the Agasha family who were unwilling to follow her into what appeared to be certain oblivion. In 1131 Gennai, a student of Agasha Daimyo Agasha Tamori, led those who wished to leave. Gennai attempted to convince Tamori to join them, but Tamori would not abandon his clan. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II, by Shawn Carman The Agasha joined the Phoenix In the Month of the Goat the Agasha family left the Dragon Clan in disgust. They found a welcome home within the Phoenix Clan. Hidden Emperor, p. 14 In Gisei Toshi, the City of Sacrifice, the Agasha knelt before Shiba Tsukune The Agasha Join the Phoenix (Dark Journey Home flavor) and shared the secrets of the Dragon Agasha Library with the Phoenix. The Agasha Libraries (Dark Journey Home flavor) Within a week, less than ten Agasha remained with the Dragon. Gennai was appointed Master of Air by Naka Kuro upon the acceptance of the Agasha into the Phoenix Clan. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 22 Gennai also became the daimyo of the new Phoenix family. Way of the Shugenja, p. 57 War Against the Shadow Agasha Gennai advised the other Masters that Agasha Hamanari, a young seer, had seen a vision of Asako Sagoten, son of the first Asako and Isawa's most powerful student. The vision warned a devastating assault on the Spirit Realms by the Lying Darkness. Most of the Council disregarded the warning, as the Mantis Invasion was a most evident threat. Hidden Emperor, p. 65 Shiba Tsukune Ryoshun had given to Shiba Tsukune the bloodsword Ambition. She became compelled by it to raise her voice against the Elemental Masters, in the end cleaving their meeting table in half demanding a sixth place at the table. The masters calmed her down and the wakizashi was taken from her and placed in Gisei Toshi. The Broken Blade (Eternal Halls of Shiba, story-back - Soul of the Empire) Final Words (Fire and Shadow flavor) Oblivion's Gate The Race to Volturnum Gennai was alongside the Empire forces in the march toward Volturnum and fought the Shadowlands creatures that blocked their way to the troll city. The Race to Volturnum: Lion During the fighting leading up to the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in Volturnum, the incomplete Council of Five planned to magically transport entire legions of armies directly to Volturnum, without having to first fight through the ranks of Goju and oni that stood in their way. The spell required five Masters, and even with the inclusion of ten-year-old Shiba Ningen as Master of Void, the council had no one to stand for Water. The Council decided to attempt the ritual anyway, but it did not work as planned. With the elemental imbalance in the ritual, the strands of magic threatened to spin out of control and destroy the Council and their escort. Gennai, the most experienced shugenja on the Council at that time, attempted to maintain control of the ritual and safely guide it, but the agressiveness of Isawa Hochiu twisted the ritual beyond what Gennai could correct. The Race to Volturnum, by Ree Soesbee At the last moment, a fifth figure stepped into the circle, completing the ritual as he added the necessary Water to the balance. The fifth was former Master of Water Isawa Tomo, purified in death and returned through Oblivion's Gate. With Tomo's help, the completed Council finished the ritual and whisked themselves to Volturnum to prepare the assault for the arrival of the other armies of Rokugan. Battle of Oblivion's Gate The gates of the city were broken, and the Empire armies rushed into the city. But the Council of Five kept the inner city gates closed, avoiding the shadows from within it to join the battle in the streets. A legion of oni and beasts of the Taint slaughtered the armies outside the city; if the armies within the inner city were released, there would be no hope for the samurai of the Empire. Voices: The Final Days of Oblivion's Gate, by Ree Soesbee Returned Spirits Gennai saw a glow shining within the inner city, an army of Returned Spirits. Volturnum inner city was filled with Fu Leng's diseased power, and the Taint was as strong as the Shadows. Gennai ordered Isawa Taeruko to raise a path from the city down to those on the field and kept it clear of oni. At the same time Isawa Hochiu suppressed the Shadows within the gate. Shiba Ningen opened the gate of inner Volturnum and the ancestors from Yomi and Toshigoku began to emerge from it, led by the Emperor Toturi I himself. Ningen closed again the gates to remain the Goju could not enter the outer city. The armies charged past the city gate, launching themselves from the hopeless battle in the city down toward the great plain where Shadow and Shadowlands alike fought to destroy the armies of the Empire. Adorai's Death Gennai was commanding the Phoenix, supporting Shiba Tsukune's efforts with his wisdom and strength. The Dragon of Air appeared to allow Hochiu to reach city's heart, with Shiba Seiko as yojimbo. Ningen opened one more time the inner gates and the Dragon of Air transported them thorugh the corrupted inner city, allowing itself to become corrupted so that the Hochiu and his yojimbo could reach the Master of Darkness, Goju Adorai. Seiko used his training as Shosuro Actress to deceive Adorai, allowing Hochiu to reach the sorcerer for a mortal blow. It led in the destruction of the Lying Darkness and the end of the War Against Shadow. Resignation Gennai became the sensei to Isawa Nakamuro, a gifted air shugenja, and groomed him as his successor. Gennai shared with Nakamuro the lore of the Oracles, secrets previously known only by a obscure sect of the Agasha family of which Gennai was the last surviving member. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 54 When Isawa Taeruko harshly blamed Isawa Nakamuro for her daughter's death, Gennai resigned in disgust, appointing Nakamuro his successor. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part I, by Shawn Carman He also relinquished his position as daimyo, in order to find and bring to justice the corrupted Agasha Tamori, who had aided the forces of Hanei in kidnapping many Phoenix children. Death When Gennai retired and set out to find Tamori, he was destroyed by the insane Dark Oracle of Fire. Gennai's daisho was taken by the Dark Oracle as a trophy. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 53 As Gennai had not been seen since his departure, the revelation that Tamori had become the Dark Oracle of Fire led most to believe that Gennai had been defeated and destroyed by his former master. The mantle passed to Agasha Hamanari, a distant cousin but Gennai's closest qualified relative. See also * Agasha Gennai/Meta External Links * Agasha Gennai (Time of the Void) * Agasha Gennai Exp (Dark Journey Home) Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders Category:Dragon Clan Members